


【利艾】不是每個人都能受到眷顧

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao





	【利艾】不是每個人都能受到眷顧

他像暮冬。  
待人待物漠如冰霜，卻唯獨給一個人嚴寒時暖心的熱度，像熨在手中的苦甜咖啡、像刺癢脖頸的高領毛衣、像那受凍回溫的血管反應。  
曾經覺得，自己也是幾十億人中不受眷顧的悲慘者，直到遇上他，每天用舉世的愛澆灌，凍結的花朵也能重新綻放。

 

　　晨間壅塞的地鐵車箱，人如同罐頭裡的內容物都是疊壓在一塊，深陷其中要一同去上班的兩人也是如此。  
　　留著俐落長髮的青年看向比他矮了些個頭的人，他幾乎是挨著對方，藉故擁擠好黏著男人。  
　　他們是同事，也是伴侶。  
　　離開家門也還能因這樣的狀況有點生活的小甜頭，不過青年也為此心生歹念。  
　　雙手抱著公事包靠在門邊闔眼繼續小寐的人，突然發覺一個不妙的觸感，睜眼低聲。

　　「艾倫…別鬧……」

　　「沒人會看到的。」叫艾倫的大男孩玩心四起，完全沒要收斂的意思。

　　他的手正在男人的胯部不安分，隔著布料，沉沉的有點重量，溫溫的，在掌心的磨撫下變得柔韌熱燙，兩根指頭描摹撫擠著尺寸，被迫充血鼓出形狀。  
　　男人不動聲色，加上原處的姿勢使他看上去遊刃有餘，只有艾倫才清晰捕捉到那一絲絲的吐息。  
　　好不容易熬到停靠，艾倫緊緊跟隨在後，果然進了車站的廁所，他倚在有男人在的那間門板上，裡頭沒什麼特別動靜，只有某種規律運動帶動解開的金屬釦頭一下一下的響亮。

　　門敞開時，不是衣衫襤褸，而是順順領帶好整以暇的樣子，泰然自若走出來洗手。

　　「利威爾先生生我的氣了？」

　　「沒有，怎麼可能。快走吧，耽誤了一點時間。」男人銳利的瞳眸由鏡子裡掃了始作俑者一眼，甩淨水珠，說著便牽起了艾倫的手塞進口袋裡快步，這樣來往的人也不易發覺。

　　他就是這樣慣壞小夥子。  
　　其實，利威爾要是一個精蟲上腦直接在公廁來一次他也不介意的，只是情趣。

　　他還年輕，撇除公事場合，他還相當孩子氣，他好奇男人生氣是什麼樣子。  
　　利威爾為人嚴肅，但不曾看他真正發過脾氣，就算在性生活方面老被孩子吃豆腐也不藉機亂來，那些懲罰性質的推倒都是情色文學裡才有的官能遊戲。

　　不過倒是能料到，白天那樣捉弄他，晚上他會想討點甜頭。  
　　酒店的佈置氛圍總讓人產生綺想，縱使他們是一起外派按照公司安排落腳。

　　他總會享受外邊的住宿環境，畢竟自個家只是普通的浴室格局，明亮的空間裡，是大蓮蓬頭水療般的淋浴，在孩子擠了一手沐浴露，搓開成一朵朵白泡，磨砂玻璃突然敞開。

　　「不介意有人打擾你的獨處時間吧？」

　　「誰都介意唯獨您特例。」

　　若是孩子拒絕他絕對願意立刻出去，都是成年人，可他總處處在乎對方的想法，其實艾倫樂得利威爾再強硬點。

　　男人擠進小空間裡，看人才正把泡沫在胸口抹開，他藉故搓洗的動作，順過對方的胸腹、背脊，掐著艾倫的後頸讓他低頭，而他仰著吻上去。  
　　舌頭被男人頂在上顎，或是捲進口裡吞嚥吸允，胸前的粉點被伴侶掐住輕擰，在指間被細細揉搓到挺起，足以讓人撥弄。

　　「哈……」胸口輕巧的刺激開始令人茫然，敏感微顫，可愛的下身也隨之一抖一抖，像要引起愛人的注意。

　　勾過台子上的浴露瓶子擠了些抹在男人身上，手軟膩的捂在利威爾的後腰，他喜歡伴侶腰際精實的觸感。  
　　確實是在為彼此清洗身體，只是不約而同最後都洗到了劍拔弩張的部份，那裡沾染白沫更顯器官勃起的紅潤，厚實的掌心探向下方，由後邊滑過前邊，有力的愛撫了會陰軟肉，然後停在卵蛋稍稍收攏掌握，要是一個施力就能讓孩子哭叫出來，但僅只給予蛛絲般的細微痛楚，再離開往後伸入，如此往復，艾倫實在為這手技懾服，他簡直快被摸射了。

　　恍惚間，手一個虛晃擦過了男人的恥毛，再往下就是變大變沉，蓄勢待發的性器。  
　　當孩子用雙手將兩人的靠在一塊一併套弄，利威爾空著的兩手則環向艾倫後邊。

　　「意外的，很軟吶。」

　　「我剛才已經在洗了。」

　　「是嘛……」他抽出插入艾倫身體裡本想做擴張的指頭，將人抵往牆面，吻和著水花變得朦朧。

　　「啊……」撒嬌的嘆息難分難捨間流露出來，男人的大腿卡在艾倫的兩腿之間撐著以免他身子逐漸下滑，不過這麼做，性器也正好抵在那，利威爾抬著膝前後滑動，壓迫著艷紅飽滿的囊袋，尤其脆弱的地方要是被人粗魯對待總有瀕臨破壞的興奮感。

　　「哼嗯……」眼見光是前戲調情就讓他濕了下體，趁熱打鐵，一腿被男人抬起抱著，粗大的部分在足夠滋潤的狀態一下進入到深處。

　　艾倫扶著利威爾的肩頭，只剩一隻腳的足尖支撐被頂的上下浮沉的軀體，由於彼此身高的關係，頂端正好不斷精準擦碾前列腺。  
　　本來小聲的情慾聲響也在寬敞的浴室空間裡放大，耳邊有自己彷彿會被人聽見的呻吟、性愛的體液研磨、男人壓抑的喘息。

　　大開的腿根被放了下來，被動的無聲催促轉過身，有隱約急不可耐的味道，讓青年心底竊喜。  
　　他扶著滑溜的牆面，背對男人，窄緊的部份清晰的感覺到是如何再度把利威爾熱硬的地方一點一點吞入，眼角紅薰。  
　　他的身體被頂的前後挪移，腰肢往下彎，蝴蝶骨和腰窩看上去格外乖順、討好，溫熱的掌心放上去的剎那惹得人陡然激靈，在肩胛處弓起，但作為支撐的手臂差點打滑。  
　　艾倫還喘著氣，上半身努力往後，扳過利威爾的下頷，在熱燙的水花和血脈賁張的熱息中索吻。

　　「啊、不……嗯……」舌尖在一下吃痛裡抽回，極端敏感、任憑擺盪的前身突然被箍住，接著是從頂端洶湧而來的排尿感，本來想阻止又立刻為這飄然酣暢的滋味作罷。

　　利威爾的三指與拇指輕輕捏著柱身，食指指腹則稍微施力抵在鈴口蹂躪，偶爾往興奮放鬆肌肉而打開的小孔鑽，和著體內的抽送，視線隨意識和上吊的瞳仁縱放。

　　輕輕的一聲，艾倫射了，器官在男人手心裡清晰的勃動，但還不停下動作，伴隨後穴的撞擊，在射精期間的持續刺激讓孩子洩了出來，一小股一小股的乳白精液噴在磚面上，接著涓流似的液體縷縷流入排水孔。

　　孩子失神的騰出一手，往後按著利威爾的臀肉，施力帶動男人一下一下的深頂，而每動一下都還能給頂出東西。

　　「唔……」隨著孩子潮吹的高密度快感，穴蕾和內裡都貪婪的猛烈絞緊、吸附，逼得利威爾也差點失控洩在艾倫身體裡。

　　交合處分開，射進去的濁液混著水立刻從還收縮開闔的穴蕾泌出。  
　　青年一個呼氣，腿發軟滑了下去，利威爾站穩給人靠著，拉起小的淋浴頭調水溫欲要沖洗掉尿液與精液。  
　　不料男人霎時微微傾了下腰，以為無力的人藉著剛好的高度吞嚥著才剛消停的肉莖，吸出裡頭的殘精。  
　　他扶著艾倫的後腦勺，一手撐在牆面，強忍扯住對方髮絲的粗魯，只是揉著小鬼的頭髮、拍拍人的臉蛋以表獎勵。

　　艾倫還有精神的很，抬起的眼睛，那蒙上一層水霧又晶亮的碧綠色瞳眸總能一瞬刺入人的心裡。利威爾蹲下去，雙手捧住孩子的臉龐湊近，強行撬開了牙關，兩道紅舌交纏，嘴裡是混雜淫靡的味道。

 

　　「啊…活過來了、活過來了。」

　　「到底我是大叔還你是大叔？」

　　「差不多吧，泡澡的暢快是不分年齡的。」他輕鬆往後靠在利威爾胸膛，酒店的浴缸都不算小，只是兩個大男人一同泡在裡邊還是稍嫌壅塞，不過他們樂得這種身體貼在一起的溫存。

　　眼角瞟見，利威爾握著一起泡在水裡的手，已經快比男人大了，他突然沒頭沒腦道「您看著我長大呢。」

　　「是啊……看著你讀書、升學、叛逆期、性格轉變，到最後變成我的，突然慨歎這做什麼？」

　　「您會不會漸漸膩了？」話鋒一轉，利威爾明顯感到對方心境的落寞味道。  
　　孩子曾經埋怨自己長高了不可愛，也怨怎麼利威爾就這點個子，以這樣的消遣揶揄帶過，他經常告誡自己不該，也不需有這種想法，只是利威爾外冷內熱的性格他最熟知，因此害怕有些事只是他沒說，而它們正在惡化。

　　其實艾倫傻，一般人多數時候對同性戀迴避，誰還有閒研究他們身高、外表外加聯想誰上誰下。

　　「怎麼？」一截胳膊環過身前的大男孩將他摟緊，下頷靠上肩頸低聲「不准在我勾不著的地方。」

　　「我原本還不會那麼在意，但，現在更高了，我還一直在長，臉蛋本來就不可愛，現在又這麼高大……您喜歡我哪點啊？話說利威爾先生為什麼都沒變啊，怎麼一點都沒再長高。」

　　「喂，我也會受傷的啊。」

　　「雖然脾氣很差，但以前還有理由可循，仗著年輕還能綁住你，現在我又憑什麼？……」

　　「你都沒嫌我矮死心塌地跟我在一起了。」他閉上眼小憩，不上心的散散答覆，青年不滿意，只是雙掌交握，噴射著小水花。

　　「都喜歡。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「一樣的喜歡。全部。」小水花停了下來，青年還愣愣的維持原本的動作，稍微背過身斜睨著他的伴侶。

　　「與其說不可愛，倒不如說是不太方便，親吻要拉下你，不過一些姿勢倒是挺到位的……」他偏過身子，靠在浴缸邊撐頭思索「我似乎也不該這麼告訴你，年輕人能長成長開很好，這樣你以後才有力氣照顧我。」

　　「——不要說這種話，我不愛聽。」可利威爾慢慢整理出的想法正好踩到了艾倫不願面對的問題。

　　「艾倫，這是一定的，我會比你先老，想想這很可靠，以後你還要負責抱我拉屎呢。」

　　「誰要抱你拉屎啊，您還是不要喜歡我好了。」才剛做完，哪壺不開提哪壺，現在心裡又空蕩蕩的令人鼻酸。

　　想也知道小鬼肯定在腦海裡臭罵他一頓，厚實的掌心摀住艾倫的心口往自己懷裡按，語重心長。

　　「所以你要健健康康的，不要埋怨你的成長，以後才能陪在我身邊，我才有人照料。」

　　艾倫不喜歡談到年紀相關，一直壓抑、沉在心底避而不談的，因為這個話題意味著總有一天，好不容易被構築出的專屬於他的世界會天崩地裂。

 

＊＊＊

　　「怎麼髒兮兮的，打架打輸了？」

　　「要你管！」小鬼把頭扭向一邊，大了一輪以上的人忍住笑意，儘管孩子抗拒，鬧脾氣大幅度掙扎，還是輕輕拖著人來到一邊給他擦藥水清潔傷處。

　　「為了什麼事？」他一邊以棉花球輕點，隨頻率輕聲問話，果然孩子一個心直口快還是供出了原因。

　　人只要開始有了觀念的建立，從入幼兒園開始，那就已經是個小型社會了，班裡的小霸王欺負他的鄰居好友，艾倫小獅子的個性立刻就被惹毛了，也沒想過自己瘦弱，或者對方人數眾多，以卵擊石也要拼個你死我活，所以三不五時回家，那一身白制服總是東一塊西一塊灰撲。

　　「需要我去跟老師們談嘛？」

　　「不、不要，那樣他們一定會告訴爸爸媽媽了，他們一定會罵我。」

　　「我就不會罵你？」

　　「唔……」看孩子像哽到魚刺一樣霎時不敢出聲，青年忍不住嗤笑出來，擰了把孩子的臉蛋。

　　利威爾是母親好友的兒子，雙方父母平日繁忙，這位年長哥哥只要有空就會來關心小朋友狀況。  
　　他們堪比親兄弟，利威爾到現在都還記得，艾倫剛入小學的那天，在校門遲疑，那拉著他褲管在身側的模樣，他也清楚小傢伙的性子果然會與環境格格不入，但他只是適度的作為旁觀者。以不被艾倫發覺的方式出手。

　　為什麼好不容易能喘息的假日他就要來煩惱這些破事？為什麼別人不會遇到的他都遇到了？為什麼別人能夠耍賴撒嬌、蹭取安慰，他就得忍氣吞聲，小小年紀透析人情世故？這樣的生活到底何時才會停，才會有撥雲見日的一天。

　　「啊——可惡……」

　　一連串的訊息都是差不多的內容，另一頭不是完全沒回應，就是已讀內容死活欠錢不還。他垂首蹲坐在地，手煩亂的抓繞過頭髮。

　　「怎麼？混混中學生最愛的不用上學的日子，大概只有你一個在這唉聲嘆氣了。」

　　「不關你的事——」也難怪利威爾那樣調笑，看那永遠不扎進褲頭裡散亂在外的衣襬「不……我、我自己處理就好……」

　　還有那充滿反抗與頂撞的銳利，雖然在利威爾面前，那些囂張跋扈一下就不見了。

　　「真是男子漢吶。」當頭頂傳來寵溺的觸覺，艾倫立即為一秒的不耐相當愧疚，他自己非常清楚男人待他有多好，如血親那般無條件的關懷，導致自己對熟人發脾氣，都是利威爾把他慣壞了。

　　可好事沒有壞事不間斷。  
　　被誤解考試作弊、作業抄襲、被自作多情的友誼利用、記不清的鬥毆、最後只有自己的懲處最大。總是。  
　　真要把人逼瘋了。常常，他把外界產生的怒火帶給他最親的人，可非親非故，利威爾總是以近乎親情的無條件包容、比好友更多一層的噓寒問暖將他……捧在手心上。  
　　艾倫有點疑惑自己為什麼會有這樣的念頭，而且，憑甚麼這樣自大的認為。

　　艾倫在高中開始意識到一些問題，然而一直等到進入大學才更加印證了內心的想法。

　　「你別再管我了好不好！」他受夠了男人那種無微不至的好，就因為他們非親非故，到底圖什麼？想了就令人作嘔。

　　「你只是在以一個長輩的姿態好滿足自己的支配慾，你根本不是真心在意我這個人……不……不對，我不是……要說這樣的話，我只是……」

　　＂我很不安。＂

　　他很怕，是自己搞錯了，誤解利威爾的所作所為，自己往臉上貼金有另一層面的妄想，畢竟他是如此運氣背到家的倒楣鬼不是？

　　可是就算這一樣會成為他人生中其一痛苦的不堪回憶，他仍然會這麼做，他捏住那個制式服裝的一角。

　　「我們會永遠在一起嘛？」我們能永遠在一起嘛……

　　憋到現在這個年紀說，想必男人是了解的，了解兩名男性之於永遠在一起，是什麼涵義。

　　「只要你想。」他輕輕抱住可說是他拉拔長大的人「其實，我一直都在等你的回答。」

　　男孩後來懂了，人生是建立在一個天秤之上的，他那一路走來積累的芒刺，另一端全在於他擁有一份愛而抵銷，既然如此，那麼要他繼續踩在荊棘走下去也沒關係了。

 

＊＊＊

　　利威爾從蠻年輕的時候就在一家企業工作，艾倫理所當然以那為目標，畢業後很快就進入這公司，如願與利威爾共事。  
　　艾倫不想說，但在他內心可受不了任何見不著男人的時刻，別說分隔兩地，一禮拜沒看見他恐怕渾身都不對勁，誰叫，他已經習慣了，習慣從小男人的身影就伴在他身側，所以縱使他們總被同事當揶揄對象，這點程度的欺凌對艾倫來說已是小菜一碟，前提是利威爾沒吃虧。

　　公司多少有人耳聞他們的同性取向，多數人尊重或不作聲表態，但仍然有少數是厭惡，以及有意無意作弄，把別人的痛楚當有趣。

　　青年站在客廳沙發旁看著手裡的東西氣得發抖，對比此刻翹著腿不斷切換頻道的人，後者明顯不在意。

　　「……也太差勁了，您都不會不高興嘛？」利威爾在慶祝會上竟然只收到了一個被特意安排好的禮物。  
　　飛機杯，這是雙關的嘲諷，恥笑他四十出頭沒女人的狀況，要不同性戀、要不大齡處男。

　　「雖說還是抽到獎金比較實在，但這也沒什麼大不了的。」他起身湊近，將東西從人手中接過，語氣裡帶有十足的玩味「如果你願意讓我使用它我會很開心。」

　　艾倫當然知道意思，他愛和男人的親密，只是要使用上一秒還怒火攻心的東西，也只得微紅著臉硬著頭皮了。

　　「……心情真複雜。」

 

　　利威爾靠在床頭，將青年的內褲退下纏在腳踝、困在自己懷裡，把涼膏擠入塑料玩具，一些則倒在粉嫩肉棒上以掌心充分滋潤。

　　偶爾享受這種被呵護的疼愛也不錯，潤滑的冰冷感很快被性器與手心的熱度熨暖，溫熱包裹離開，塑料玩具如嘴唇般的小口抵在頂端。

　　「嗚……」好緊。利威爾開始使力讓玩具向下，陰莖一插入，艾倫清楚感受到下體被箍住無法動彈，承受四面八方的壓迫。

　　「女陰跟手淫完全不同吧？這就是我平常操你後面的感覺。」

　　低沉迷人的嗓音是艾倫最無法抵抗的，它震盪著鼓膜，迷濛、催化，特別奇怪，有些心理層面的不適，作為同性戀的雌性方，此刻行使著生理性別本來的交媾機制。  
　　抽插著擬真的穴，擠壓的潤滑劑碎沫聲猶如被他如此對待的女人所分泌的淫水，他終歸是正常男性，即使對於異性性交的設想是違和的，身心不同調仍然使他的陰莖在玩具裡更加膨大，幾近卡死，有慢慢攀升的快意、有些許粗魯的痛楚。  
　　利威爾一會套到底，將艾倫的陰莖整根沒入，一會又只讓玩具的唇部造型吃著頂端，時而頻率穩定輕緩游移，時而劇烈撐開緊致的內部。  
　　飛機杯的內部並非如自慰時的手心平滑，而是佈滿各種能刺激神經的軟刺和肉芽，想起剛才的話，艾倫這才意會到，利威爾正在讓他體驗自己的角度。

　　利威爾時淺時深，淺淺抽插時，艾倫會有小腹溫暖、類似被按摩的饜足感，而肉棒每每挪動有口交的水潤箍緊；情到深處，那暴虐的衝撞會翻攪起氾濫的蜜水，濕潤彼此的摩擦，被操開而變得敏感的內裡會像催精一般的有意識。慶幸他們倆都接近性上癮，否則早產生了性生活不協調的爭執，他還年輕，尤為迷戀那種折磨的飽脹。

　　「利、利威爾先生……想……」

　　「什麼？」他低頭，埋入孩子的髮頂，親吻髮根。

　　「想要……利威爾先生，想要你……」孩子憧憬的、戀慕的，仰頭抬手勾著男人的脖頸，撫過那些浮凸的線條「您平常用的肉洞……那裡好癢。」

　　「好好經歷一下擺脫童貞的快樂？」

　　「嗯…可是，我還是比較喜歡利威爾先生操開我的感覺。」聞言，他停了手上的動作，牽過艾倫的手握住飛機杯、有力的手臂扣住膝窩，讓人呈現屈膝的狀態，手指才要撫摸穴蕾慢慢滑入，沒想到傳遞而來的觸感令他小小驚喜「已經是濕的了，這麼興奮嘛？真可愛……」

　　「嗯、嗯哈……啊……」性器萌生快意，後穴又被熟悉的按摩著，固然不及伴侶的陰莖充盈的實感，指頭相對靈活，不斷曲起摳弄器官對應的位置，塑料的窄道越漸濕滑，沒完全容納的白漿順著重力溢出，覆蓋在玩具裡拔出又沒入的艷紅色肉棒上。

　　「兩根指頭就讓你縮的好厲害…絞的好緊…」

　　「嗯嗚……利威爾……可以，裡面一點……嗚……啊、嗯啊——」

　　「這裡？……」不等伴侶答覆利威爾也已經直接往那處軟肉按壓，看人的反應就知道，那令人衝擊、令人沉淪，下面的小嘴頻率明顯變快的吸吮，而主人迷醉，亟欲尋找依附，不斷向利威爾討吻。

　　他喜歡男人噙住自己舌尖的霸道，一個走了調的哼音，利威爾的全身都感受到孩子的顫抖，手指也緩緩的帶著點點汁水退出。

　　「哈……哈……不做嘛？」他從高潮裡緩過神，散著他的長髮，氣喘吁吁問，而利威爾只撥開他的瀏海，慎重親吻額間。

　　「看到你舒服……已經很滿足了。」

　　孩子突然翻身，瞧著利威爾高起的胯部，一臉人贓俱獲，扒起男人的褲子「我看了都覺得痛。」

　　不是直接接觸，但經過剛才的活色生香，利威爾也早沒了餘裕，根本無心阻擋，接受青年的口活，他的年輕伴侶相當壞心眼，一下子就不斷刺激尿道口，細細吮著脆弱的頂部。

　　利威爾耐著額角浮現的一層薄汗，和下腹張狂的挺動慾望，摸到一旁的菸盒，銜了一根在唇上點火。  
　　滑膩、濕軟的觸感在性器上肆虐，孩子耳邊有滿意的、仰賴抽菸遮掩的低沉呻吟，最後射精的刺激也淹沒在呼出的白花裡。  
　　利威爾當然來不及退開，也沒那意思，精液噴濺在艾倫的臉頰和手，孩子只是直起身，討好似的直接舔淨了唇角和手背上的殘餘，就像貓咪舔食牛奶。

　　他知道男人在看著他，說不出是什麼情緒，感覺像看著玩物，高高在上、心滿意足。  
　　撐著高潮的疲乏倦意，孩子抱住枕頭趴臥在利威爾身邊，同樣要了一根菸，一口氣就是一公分燒紅，然後由肺完整吐出浸潤的香氣。

　　「利威爾先生這樣不難受嘛？」他指沒有好好來一回，同樣是男人，縱使打出來，也不及性交帶來的滿足，是身體和心理上的。

　　「不會，你呢？」

　　「感覺…很好…一直都，很好。」不論何種形式，是因為對象是利威爾，建立在絕對的依賴上「話說在前頭，您不用這麼顧忌我。」

　　「滿足伴侶也是一種快感，心情上的，況且你也需要休息。」他們之間一直不乏性慾，他不希望艾倫誤解，伸出一手不斷掐捏孩子腰際的軟肉。

　　菸頭的星火明明滅滅，兩道白絲裊裊，靜謐的時間裡唯有兩人慢慢趨緩的呼吸，孩子偶爾的嘆息，像在思索什麼，他總是如此。

　　「您會把做愛當成忘卻繁瑣的手段嘛？」

　　「偶爾。小腦袋別把所有事想的太複雜，單純點。」本來按摩性質的動作轉換地方，一掌拍在艾倫屁股上揉「例如我的老二磨的你爽，你的肉洞緊的讓人想洩在裡面。」

　　面對利威爾信手拈來的黃腔，艾倫壓根沒有磨合期，反正都滾在床上了，也沒多怎麼害不害臊，倒是人似乎還是沒放手，繼續鑽研著，越鑽越深，若有所思。

　　「……您會想結婚嘛？跟我。」

　　「當然。」

　　「我也是，痾…我沒想到您回答的那麼快，還是慢點吧。」

　　「為什麼要慢？你又不會生孩子。」

　　「……也是，我也不知道。」利威爾當然看得出來，孩子二十好幾了，他這大人偶爾會調侃他，是因為艾倫實在太過認真，對凡事都看的太重。他俯身，抓起那一整把褐色長髮在手中把弄。

　　「齁、該不會是怕結婚了，被我束縛住，以後想變心分手都不行了？」

　　「哪有。」孩子撇嘴時男人手閒已經給艾倫編好了髮辮「爸媽那邊一時也會很衝擊吧？雖然感覺庫謝爾阿姨一定會跟著搧風點火…總之，結婚一定有它的開銷吧，我們還有房貸、車貸……要繳到什麼時候啊…經濟水準只能說是勉強中階，兩人都必須在職……說回來我也不過是沾利威爾先生的光而已，一點出息也沒有……」語畢，他側頭洩了氣般的倒在枕頭上。

　　「你啊…就不乖乖讓我養你？」男人挑眉道，沒想到小夥子突然振起身激動的應了一串。

　　「如果我有出息點就是我來讓利威爾先生進到更人道的公司上班就不會被那些垃圾說閒話了！」

　　男人為這變相的可愛宣言先是怔神，隨後清淺哼笑，甚是感嘆。

　　「真寵我啊…過來——」他將大男孩抓到自己懷裡，交叉雙腿把人圈著哄「艾倫，記住，不必想當個完美的人、兢兢業業，你剛不是才說了，把做愛當成忘卻繁瑣的手段…」

　　男人的下頷抵在青年頭頂，孩子銜著菸，索然無味，但又貪戀菸草裡的淡淡飄忽。

　　「一般人是太過隨便，而你，適合不受拘束。」

　　他和利威爾性交，不止是舒服、享樂、被愛，還有荒誕的解脫感。

 

＊＊＊

　　冬季天微亮，清晨還是深藍色的。  
　　寧靜的氛圍，臥室裡的鬧鈴聲就顯得放大數倍，吵死人不償命的執行它的作用。  
　　男人按掉時已經認份起身，而小夥子還賴在被窩裡，甚至更往裡頭鑽。

　　利威爾套上西褲和襯衫後回來床邊，才要伸手將人搖醒，倒是兩截光溜溜的手臂先環住男人的腰，手臂的主人施力就黏上了利威爾的大腿邊，他憐愛的順過孩子睡亂的蓬髮。

　　「該起來了。」人睜著水汪汪的大眼，還刻意發出正酣的嗚咽，已經不小了，但艾倫的面相天生帶著一股清純，撒嬌起來其實是利威爾最難以抵抗的。

　　「不要，我不要去上班，我還想繼續睡，最好利威爾先生也一起。」

　　「一是跟我準時開始一天的忙碌，二是，你再這樣撒嬌下去我立刻把你幹的幾天下不了床。」

　　「幹我。這樣就不用上班了。」

　　「唉……」他撩開孩子的碎髮，俯身讓唇抵在額頭「真是，其實我偶爾也想玩一下言語羞辱或是凌辱的play啊，可惜你實在是不害臊。」

　　「少來，是您根本捨不得。」抱著腰的手抱得更緊，喜歡蹭著男人的平淡安適感。

　　「說吧，現在要怎樣你才肯起來？」

　　「嗯……利威爾先生買樓下那間的鬆餅，要楓糖跟兩塊奶油，送到我部門，這樣我10分鐘就換洗完畢。」

　　「哼，麻煩。」他棲下身，捧著艾倫的頰側在孩子偷偷又拱起來的被窩裡親吻好一陣子。

　　不過最後，到了中午也不見約定的食物和人，艾倫又空著肚子忙碌，這是一定的，男人肯定忙的不可開交，早上那樣偷得一個向他耍賴的片刻也得閒。  
　　熬到自己的事完成，捂一下被酸液燒灼、抗議的空蕩胸腹，興高采烈的動身去找利威爾，打算拖人一起去用餐。  
　　只是隱約的，今天特別沒勁，真的累得特別想不顧一切的停下腳步休息一下。  
　　很快，青年就知道為什麼有這種預感了。

 

　　「要不是礙在史密斯跟他是友人，早想把他剔除了……先不說能力，史密斯那狡猾的狐狸至少懂得諂媚套好，而那個阿克曼呢——是萬年的死樣子！」

　　行經會議室，目前不是開會時段，裡頭的閒言閒語自然被孩子清楚捕捉到片段。

　　「反正集團少他一個也不會垮，真不懂你們在怕什麼，陰陽怪氣，公司裡留著這種人當同僚還能喘氣嘛？！看得就礙眼……他撐著又代表什麼，難不成要股東感謝他？」

　　「假聖人……要他把案子給我，寧願維持原本薪資也要放棄肥羊？！故作清高的模樣真讓人噁心。」

　　辦公室的門悄悄的敞開一道縫，說話的是主管，財團董座的兒子，是名副其實的空降部隊，原來在打著現成功勞的主意。

　　「哦、你沒看到——他收到情趣用品的反應，哈哈哈哈那天簡直笑掉大夥大牙了，誰知道員工聚會還能讓我摻上一腳這麼有趣的事！傳了幾個部門了，說他是gay！起先我還不信，看他當下那表情，有沒有用過都相當精彩啊哈哈哈哈哈……」

　　從斷定出是那件事起，艾倫根本已經沒再聽進半個字，腦子一片白，腳擅自動了往裡邊走去。

　　「男同不都是用那裡嘛？想到公司裡有這種人要一起共事簡直——」

　　砰——  
　　終究是暴露了一直以來的劣根性。艾倫將人打得撞上會議桌，一旁本來在附和這腦滿腸肥的傢伙議論的人全為艾倫的舉動譁然驚恐、紛紛向後退了幾步隔岸觀火。  
　　青年已經氣得聽不見任何聲音，桌上現有的拿來就往對方砸，只是抓著書報夾也硬生生給他砸斷了。渾然忘了傷害性，接著他摸到立於桌面的鋼筆，一把愈要往人身上刺，眼見不對，是耗了幾個人一起架著才有辦法遏止。

 

　　叩、叩——

　　「利威爾。」他還沒回應敲門，韓吉匆匆進來，看起來是從別處用跑的趕來，臉上的表情參雜了著急和猶豫。

　　「什麼事，四眼。」

　　做完口供後，被男人扯著胳臂去了趟醫院也一樣做了個象徵性的驗傷報告，接著去了律師事務所諮詢，就律師的現場聯絡，高層人士當然執意起訴提告，而青年的傷害罪要是定讞，嚴重將是有期徒刑和前科紀錄。  
　　兩人在聽的過程都默不作聲，聽到有極大可能坐牢，首先浮現的當然是沒想過後果對於自身的懊惱，其後立刻是……  
　　他微微偏頭，眼角瞟見了男人恐慌的神情。  
　　如果要在庭上直接硬碰硬，那麼就是要有人證來為耶格爾的行為原因作證，這樣至少還能與對方抗衡判個敗訴，然而律師作為協調，聯絡到當時的幾個人，在場幾雙眼睛都證實了艾倫˙耶格爾的傷害行為，甚至致死意圖，但唯獨沒有人看見聽見任何被害人的言語污辱及誹謗。

　　「他們說謊！我就是在外頭聽到才……為什麼會…」

　　「相信他們還要飯碗，對方有錢、有權勢…你把社會看得太簡單了，不是所有事都能有個公理正義、耶格爾先生，你們現在還有一個選擇，就是要極力爭取和解。」

　　「和解。」

　　「利威爾先生——」

　　「——就和解。麻煩你了克魯格先生。」男人難得強硬打斷青年的話，利威爾渾身透著一股不容他違抗的氣息，自然也放棄再繼續反駁具有示弱意味的作法。

　　那天光討論走向與之後出庭就熬到午夜，利威爾扣著艾倫的手腕，坐下來處理傷處。  
　　論起受傷其實還好，艾倫只擦破點皮，也只是照個形式到醫院開驗傷單，根本就是自己用唾沫糊一糊的程度。  
　　利威爾看著人的骨節，全腫了起來、皮膚表層迸裂，可見打人的狠戾程度。

　　孩子突然想起自己總試探利威爾底限的玩心，如今後悔莫及，一時的衝動帶來麻煩，自己就算了，此次的舉動根本是毀了男人的前程。

　　——他們好幾天沒說話了。

　　起先，可想而知，權貴不可能輕易放過艾倫，真是靠律師三寸不爛之舌的實力，勸解願意撤回告訴改走和解程序，只是和解金就沒有退讓的餘地。  
　　那陣子他們是家裡和法院兩邊跑，兩人被公司處了留職停薪，美其名是給兩人有處理要事的空間，實際是已鬧上股東會，預備息事寧人的前戲罷了。

　　凡每回走出調解會現場，利威爾才會握住艾倫的手，已經經過好些時日，他從沒想過自己單是醞釀一句話會如此艱難。

　　「對不起……」

　　「為什麼道歉？」意外的，男人很快就回他話了，艾倫以為答應他的會是一片沉默。

　　「我……捅出了簍子，沒有瞻前顧後……不僅這一筆賠償金，還害你也跟著丟了工作。」

　　「丟了就丟了，無所謂。」

　　「可是那些基茁其實根本都是您打造出來的！這間公司根本是您的心血和青春！是我太衝動了……我只是受不了任何人說利威爾先生的不是。」

　　「你是該向我道歉，但不是為了這些，你曉得嗎？」牽著的手被用力握緊，還從聯繫的地方傳來顫抖「你害自己陷入危機……你差點會不在我身邊……我…我無法不看見你，就算只是分開……我不能沒有你，你清楚了沒，混帳小鬼……」

　　男人說這些話時頭撇向了一邊，這麼多年了，孩子沒見過他這般手足無措，視線停在那被緊緊桎梏，生怕被奪走的手上。

　　艾倫只是反手回握了利威爾，靠近男人的肩膀貼著，又說了一次小小聲的對不起。

 

＊＊＊

　　幾近身心俱疲，他開了家門，在入了玄關走進客廳後鬆了鬆領帶，披在手臂的外套也任它滑落在地，最後一屁股跌進沙發裡，癱靠在沙發背上，仰頭輕嘆。

　　負責看家的人悄悄的走來，遞了瓶酒給他，男人隨口一聲謝了，兩人互敲瓶身啜飲。

　　「工作的事你可以放心了，艾爾文幫我們搞定了，不過不用妄想有任何升遷機會。」

　　本來一直想讓利威爾離開這個烏煙瘴氣的地方，如今保住了他的心血、保住兩人的金錢來源，現下為了應付那多餘的意外開銷，已沒其他奢求。

　　「對不起。」

　　「我可不要一個小心翼翼的傢伙啊。我只是要你注意，可沒說過要你從此磨掉戾氣，那就不是我愛的模樣了。」

　　這些事陸續折騰了快三個月，艾倫抱住了利威爾，中斷了人飲酒的興致，主動撬開牙關交纏起來，手焦躁的拉扯起扎在褲腰裡的衣襬，緊緊貼上腹部肌理摩挲。

 

　　利威爾在纏綿間拉開了一點距離，本來服貼一塊變得紅腫的唇上還綴著銀亮痕跡，他轉而貼近孩子的耳畔低聲，帶有輕啄和刻意吐露的熱息煽惑。

　　「在這裡可以？」

　　看人紅著眼角點頭，利威爾起身去將窗簾拉個嚴實，回到沙發接續剛才的吻，艾倫也乖順回應著。  
　　不知不覺被放倒在絨布面上，彼此撕扯起對方的衣物，急得不靈光了便對自己的下手，利威爾揭了襯衫的所有釦子散熱，在孩子將自己脫個精光時去解腰帶。  
　　男人一面握住性器套弄，溫熱的舌尖竄的他哭叫出來，跪在沙發上挺起身，孩子自己先行伸手撐開被男人濡溼的穴蕾，故意在伴侶眼前玩弄，利威爾壓抑激昂的情緒，緩緩頂入撐開窄道。  
　　雙腿曲在兩側為人大敞，令器官順入彰顯在舒服蜷起的腳趾，勃起硬挺的部分深而緩的搗弄青年緊致火熱的內裡。

 

　　「嗯唔……嗯……咕唔……」男人壓下來箝住他下頷接吻，身體幾乎已經呈現對折，腰椎的痠疼被自己套弄性器的飄然緩解。  
　　爽透的刺激讓他們很快迎接高潮，期間，利威爾是直接射在裡頭沒停歇，艾倫也洩了一點在他纖瘦的腹上，小麥色的皮膚斑駁乳白的痕跡，他以掌心抹開，使整個畫面變得更加淫亂。

　　「好舒服……」他撫摸彼此聯繫在一起的地方，男人的硬物和自己的穴蕾都是濕的。

　　艾倫過去以為自己會羞於表達，大概是出於信任，確信男人的每一個觸碰都是依賴。喜歡他，好愛他，想要他，想讓他知道。

　　「你又在用做愛逃避了對吧？」已經高潮的神經依舊亢奮，繼續下身的挺動，親吻因抽插破碎成點點細雨，利威爾滿頭大汗，撐起身正視孩子，輕輕摩挲艾倫的臉龐。

 

　　「我曾經覺得……自己會碌碌無為過這一生……平凡是好事、嗯……」孩子突然談起不曾掛在嘴上的心理話，利威爾放緩了力道「可是……我常覺得不公平……真的不公平，假使同樣的事，為何別人可以，我就不行？……」

　　幾串淚因律動由眼角滑落，掛綴在他軟糯的褐髮上，已經分不清是情慾的激昂盪漾的淚水，還是艾倫在哭。

　　「直到慢慢長大我才知道，那是因為我有你，上帝終究是公平的……因為我有你，就不能再多拿其他的了……」

　　「可以，你可以……祂不多給，那我來幫你拿。我可以奪取你想要的一切，竭盡所能……」

　　孩子有些茫然的看著他，水珠墜在他根根分明的睫毛裡，墜在利威爾心裡。

　　「艾倫，我們是一樣的。」

　　說來也奇怪，認識、在一塊那麼多年了，彼此突然自我揭露內心不敢坦承的軟處。

　　「因為我有你，所以我真的不在乎那些物質與有形事物，所有一切都不重要……除你之外的，都毫無意義。」

　　「嗯哈——」利威爾架起艾倫的一腿，在他側臥的狀態下進入，頂到盡頭、卡在小口，按住人的腰肢大肆掃蕩起來，突破深度的強烈快感與痛楚使孩子無法自持，唾液流淌、媚眼如絲。

　　「原來……我們是鍋蓋配上鍋嘛……」

 

　　他為躺在身上的人拉好拾起的衣物遮蓋，爾後闔上眼，輕輕順過孩子的肩胛、背脊，艾倫則頂著微熱的臉蛋，還相當有精神的，不時抬頭悉看他的愛人。

 

　　「好像，說了很蠢的話，真丟臉啊。」

　　「不，你願意多跟我說，是好事。」

　　「我不太愛談這個的，只是剛才太舒服了，最近太緊繃，一個放鬆感慨就……」身體痠麻，他換了個姿勢、雙臂交疊趴臥在利威爾胸膛，男人也將一手枕在頭下接話。

　　「我若是沒有你，一切都沒有意義。」

　　「您是什麼時候開始這麼想的？」

　　「不知道，可能是從看見你的那一刻起。」

　　「……诶……怎麼換您也在哭啊……」片刻沉默，艾倫抬頭定睛一瞧意外發現男人的眼眶也是紅的。

　　「想到身邊若是沒有小鬼的話，那日子多無趣。」被人逮個正著似乎有些難為，利威爾只是偏過頭，使勁將孩子的頭髮搓亂「我甚至無法確定我能否活到現在。」

　　他反擊地咬咬男人下頷，將身子往前挪些，四處啃咬利威爾的脖頸、鎖骨，扶著男人的後腦勺貼近，鼻樑廝磨間流露幸福的哼笑。

　　利威爾惜字如金，少把情話掛嘴上，可剛才那番話是比那些年少輕狂的風花雪月要來的珍貴，利威爾要的，唯他不可。

 

　　早上醒來時已經在被窩裡了。光亮直直照射在他輕薄的眼瞼，睜眼後，蒼翠的虹膜在暮冬裡變換著四季的色彩。  
　　有雛鳥在輕啼、有別人家水壺燒開的氣鳴、有氣候乾燥的蕭瑟、有平凡熟悉的指針走動；有生厭的世界、有依舊嘲笑他的人生、有他的愛。  
　　他抬手摸摸利威爾眉峰的細紋，從有記憶以來，那邊就總是皴著的，像是對任何東西都不屑一顧，唯獨在艾倫面前，這就僅是他歲月的痕跡。

 

　　神經在接收指尖的觸感，來回梭巡突然就被握住了。

　　「早安。」

　　「早，精神真好。」還眷戀酣睡的時光，他拉過孩子本來在眉間調皮的手貼在頰側。

　　「一醒來發現在床上。」

　　「夜裡涼了，還是回房裡溫暖吧，我們都光著身子。」

　　「利威爾先生…」聽見艾倫喚他、像在等待他的回應，他循聲睜開惺忪的睡眼，迎來的是滿溢的愛戀「我好愛你。」  
　　  
　　他面向陽光，伸手攬過孩子偎在自己的頸窩邊，粗魯的吻了幾下，以帶有點鬍渣的頰側蹂躪過青年的臉蛋，惹得人咯咯發笑，兩人的小窩裡傳出嬉鬧與虛度光陰的歎息。

　　「下個月開始要過的拮据了。」

　　「不要緊，總會熬過去的，真的餓肚子我也還有你這儲備糧。」

 

＊＊＊

　　「出了那麼大的事你竟然沒說？！」

　　「我說了不是更讓你們擔心嘛？」話說到底是怎麼知道的？……

　　「你又給利威爾添麻煩！唉……之後抽空回來……見面說吧。」

　　「……嗯，掛了。」

　　他最終沒再抽那口點燃沒多久的菸，將它摁在煙灰缸裡，煩躁的揉按眼部和太陽穴。程序已經進入尾聲，由於史密斯的大力協助，下個禮拜他們就能回到工作崗位，他在客廳裡來回踱步，雙手插腰一會仰頭，好像天花板看久能給他看出什麼。  
　　能不用煩惱下一份工作也是好事，但回去後他該如何像以前一樣自然的面對同僚？不，他是其次，利威爾先生該怎麼辦？或許他本人不在乎，可是光想像他人在背後輿論……

　　年輕伴侶在為年長戀人煩惱，此時難得穿著牛仔褲和黑色打底一身休閒的人從廚房裡出來，直接拿著煎鍋放到桌上，裡頭是兩人份的肉品和蛋。

　　「被卡露拉訓了？早餐好了。」他本人倒好，完全沒有艾倫的顧慮，確定完全沒有刑責處分，利威爾甚至把這段日子當成久違的長期休息，一派輕鬆，從他早餐就要開個酒來配就能看出他心情有多好。

　　「好了老兄，過來賞臉一下？是熟成的牛肉。」利威爾知道換成這種平易近人不適合他的語氣總能逗小鬼開心，縱使艾倫都是憋著不表現出來。

　　他要抬頭才能跟小夥子對視，眼見人沒有搭理他的打算，利威爾伸出雙手用力掐抓對方大腿側，很輕易的就把人撐起。

　　「嗚哇——利威爾先生？？？！！！」

　　「飛高高啊，你小時候最愛我這樣。」

　　「放我下來——」他一米八的大個哪有臉還給人這樣哄，立刻漲紅了臉。

　　「想什麼？我親愛的維特。」

　　「……回去就會看到那些渣滓了。」他斂著眼神，瞳色總會隨想法變得晦暗「其實從頭到尾，對於打了那種傢伙我壓根不認為自己有錯，甚至覺得這類人就是欠暴力制裁，但是不可以再給利威爾先生添麻煩，我得市儈、我得壓抑，但是果然啊，我在這想半天果然還是想宰掉那些東西、驅逐掉那些留著吸人血的垃圾，尤其是那個污衊利威爾先生的豬玀，想碎屍萬段、想剝皮拆骨、想唔——」

　　一旦陷入黑白分明、是非對錯二元化的思緒，就只會翻攪起潛意識裡的泥濘一發不可收拾，利威爾張開虎口捂上艾倫的嘴強行中斷了他的戾氣。

　　「我說過我不是要一個乖順的傢伙，但你答應我的，絕不讓自己陷入危機，更正，不准你面臨任何會離開我的狀況。」

　　「不會了……我會為利威爾先生努力的。」

 

　　「耶格爾，哦，耶格爾，聽說你父親是從事醫療的，多顯赫、多有前途的家事背景不是？蠻風光的嘛！」

　　他們重新步入常軌沒幾日，那個豬玀直接找上青年的部門，該來的總會來，艾倫當初敢動手，當然也不意外日後的處境與刁難。  
　　學著忍耐點吧，這不是你一個人的事。

　　利威爾在螢幕前伸個懶腰，筋骨劈啪作響，頂著黑紫眼袋將領帶塞入胸前的口袋裡，解掉領口喘個氣。  
　　休息那麼久一時沒收心，整個效率和精神力真的不比往日，還一下子就開始想念小鬼，起來在位子周遭來回踱了幾圈後妥協，他決定找個藉口去看人。  
　　餐餐不定時消磨的胃壁在此次得到了休養，所以就稍微放縱一下，他取了兩紙杯和兩包味道還算不錯的即融，手臂夾著一早排到的小鬼最愛的點心準備犒賞他一番，也好滿足自己尋求慰藉的理由。  
　　利威爾兩手都帶東西，來到辦公室門前本想喚青年為他開門，沒想到正好留了縫沒闔上，男人也就一腳頂開，一抬眼連孩子的名字都沒來得及出口，剛好撞見了主管拿著文件報表砸在艾倫頭上又直接搧了孩子臉蛋的畫面……

　　整面的強化玻璃突然爆裂，迸發出巨大聲響擴散所在的整個樓層，甚至有某種衝力使得碎片直直插上另一面帷幕，產生了數個蜘蛛網紋。  
　　所有附近的人都往源頭找去，有隻手握拳還維持擺在空中的動作——是利威爾，是他徒手以拳頭打在透明隔間上，緊握的拳心有一個捏皺的白色物體還在滴滴答答深色的液體。

　　「抱歉，手滑了一下，沒想到那麼脆弱啊，年久的關係嘛？看來要報修了，真是不小心啊。我想我該管管我的手了，隨便揮著一不小心碰到人可就不好了。」

　　確實不好。

　　好…好可怕…而且話突然變好多，青、青筋都爆出來了……

　　艾倫開始思考起，現在衝上前立刻跟利威爾來場熱吻能夠阻止他鬧出下一件傷害罪的成功機率有多少。


End file.
